<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret conspiracy by Six_Rocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393224">The secret conspiracy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Rocks/pseuds/Six_Rocks'>Six_Rocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, F/M, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Horror, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Power Play, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rough Sex, T-Virus, Umbrella Corporation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Rocks/pseuds/Six_Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Test subject ''Six'' was abducted to Wesker's mansion, when the Umbrella's "executive training center" was still operational. It all seemed like it was planned for her to help out with Wesker's future private company.  However, his experiment had no meaning at all in helping him build his new world, as she is the only one who knows the real truth...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Series</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesker/gifts">Wesker</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hope you enjoy these series during quarantine time.</p><p>Please read, enjoy and leave a comment with feedback to improve the story.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Illuminate me with the data insight”.<br/>“Her data is stable; we are almost done, Sir.”<br/>Wesker Albert stood in front of the enormous glass tube numbered ‘6’, watching her, as he did for<br/>the past 15 years of his life. He could hear her heartbeat through the monitors that had kept her alive<br/>all this time.<br/>“Good, wake her up by tomorrow morning, we got work to do.” He ordered cool and composed<br/>as he was.<br/>“Yes, sir.”<br/>Wesker was resting his hand on the glass, leaning against his experiment, his strong features<br/>expressionless. “Soon, you and I will conquer the world and make it better. Rest a little longer,<br/>sweetheart, we will meet in the morning.” And with that, Wesker strode down the deserted lab hall.</p><p>
  <em>My creation, my tool, you better not fail me.</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Roxanne! Come here and help me with the dishes, goddammit woman!”<br/>Roxanne was playing video games in her bedroom. She grunted at the screaming of her dad as she<br/>paused the game, staring in disbelief at the bright screen. She was playing like she did any other day<br/>after work. Because, believe it or not, that’s what she liked to do. Doing a 9 to 5 job as an illustrator<br/>was mentally demanding, especially with clients. But she loved to create worlds out of a blank<br/>page, that’s what kept her going. She worked from home, in a room next to her own bedroom. She<br/>transformed it into her workplace after she moved into her new house. Her dad was diagnosed with<br/>cancer a few months ago, so she decided to move into a bigger place and take him in, as the doctors<br/>explained he doesn’t have much time left. She stayed at home most of the time to work and to take<br/>care of her dad. Not that she minds, being an introvert made this easier, even so, she enjoyed some<br/>quality time with her dad.“ROXANNE!” He yelled.<br/>“Yeah, coming!”. Even when he’s sick he was such an alpha man, nothing she couldn’t handle.<br/>She was used in keeping calm with demanding people, because of her dad actually.<br/>She never knew her mom, she passed away when she gave birth to her. So the least she could do<br/>was to take care of her father, like he did his whole life for her.<br/>She checked her watch as she went to the kitchen, it was almost bedtime already.</p><p>“Could you please stop playing and help your father out when he demands?” He stood by the island<br/>while handing some clean dishes from the dishwasher. “Don’t exaggerate, I come when you ask,<br/>you know I need some inspiration time to keep me going.” She explained. “Even when your dad is<br/>dying you keep isolating. Unacceptable daughter you are. He said with a grin and tapped on her<br/>shoulder. “Kidding”. Roxanne rolled her eyes at his comment.</p><p><br/><em>Figures. Probably the first time in years he actually cracked a joke. </em>She muttered darkly. He was<br/>afraid of dying, that’s why.</p><p>
  <em>But it’s true, isn’t it? You can keep pretending he will stay alive, or you can admit it - everything is</em>
  <br/>
  <em>different now, it’s been different since the day he was diagnosed.</em>
</p><p><br/>From that day she was thinking more about their memorial times since she was a little kid, she<br/>loved to bond with her dad, especially with video games. Their favorite was Resident Evil. She<br/>remembered the good old days when they played the series: she was drawing all the ground plans<br/>for better tactics, trying to understand the complicated story, while he was playing and asking her<br/>where to go. Maybe not the ideal game for 7 years old, but she wasn’t scared of horror even back<br/>then, and she always enjoyed the storyline. And because of this, Roxanne started to get all the<br/>Resident Evil games, books, goodies, posters, articles, exclusives she could get her hands on.<br/>They played it ever since, and she memorized every little detail about the game’s storyline and<br/>characters. You could say she was addicted to Resident Evil. Hell yes, she was... Even now at the<br/>age of 21 she was still drawing and writing about it to understand the fullest of the story.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe I should thank my father after all for allowing me to get inspired.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>April 2, 1998 - Wesker’s Estate</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>400 miles from Raccoon City</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>7 AM</strong>
</p><p><br/>There was a sound of something heavy pushing against Roxanne’s head.<br/>“Six, wake up.”<br/>She heard men voices followed by some beeping noises, she was cold and uncomfortable.<br/>What kind of dream is this? I can’t move. I need to wake myself up.<br/>Roxanne was trying to open her eyes; all she could see were some fogy silhouettes standing in front<br/>of her. She couldn’t bear the pain she was experiencing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Eyes...- my eyes, why do they hurt so much?</em>
</p><p><br/>While she was sure that she was now kind of awake, she couldn’t progress what was going on nor<br/>where she was. She could feel syringes and tubes all over her naked body.<br/>“Wha...What.”<br/>“She’s responding Sir, she is functioning as we hoped for.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Who are those people? Get up...</em>
</p><p><br/>Her inner voice was trying to alert her, but soon she blacked out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Wesker stood from his desk and took the elevator down to the underground lab. He started down the<br/>winding corridor that led to the medical room, absently running through a mental checklist.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>...data control, blood samples, brain activities, reports...</em>
</p><p><br/>He already knew that everything was checked to wake her, but went through it again anyway; it<br/>didn’t pay to get sloppy, and assumptions were the first step down the path. He liked to think of<br/>himself as a man of precision, one who had taken all responsibilities into account and decided on</p><p>the best course of action after thoroughly weighing all factors. Control was what a competent leader<br/>was all about.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>But for this case...</em>
</p><p><br/>He shut the tough before it could get any further. He knew what had to be done, and there was still<br/>plenty of time. All he needed to concentrate on now was getting Six to cooperate.<br/>Wesker opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped into the bright medic room. The rising<br/>sound of the machines and the smell of alcohol filling his senses. He saw the female body laying on<br/>one of the beds. For the first time, he wondered how he could further manipulate his creation after<br/>she left her sleeping pod.<br/>He dismissed <em>that</em> train of thought, as he walked towards the bed; his shadow falling long above her<br/>body. It didn’t matter how, not now. What mattered was what came next.<br/>Wesker grinned suddenly, taking in the delightful view of his own work.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Very pleasing indeed...</em>
</p><p><br/>Taken from her parents as a little kid, Wesker had checked number Six out carefully before taking<br/>her in for his own purpose. She was an extraordinary handsome species that screamed for further<br/>development. Or at least, that was <em>his</em> vision...<br/>Wesker’s grin widened, satisfied that this day has come. He reached up and took off his shades to<br/>focus on the syringe in his hand. His evil grin was growing wider. It looked like every tooth was<br/>showing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Let’s wake you up, beauty...</em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Clothed in white medical shorts and a tank top, Roxanne woke up. Her lip quivered from the pain<br/>inside her head. Trying to move her hands she could feel chains on her wrist holding them into<br/>place. She tilted her head while focussing on the dark figure standing above her. Her questioning<br/>gaze fell across the dominant blue eyes of Albert Wesker.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hel...-</em>
</p><p><br/>“Wesker?”<br/>Her mouth was dry and felt as if she has eaten an entire bag of cotton.<br/>“Six, I need your attention. Do you recall this place?”<br/>His voice was smooth and controlled. Roxanne shook her head, feeling more uncomfortable by the<br/>second. She noticed his sharp gaze while she was trying to seem as cool and composed as he was,<br/>except that Wesker was the villain from a specific video game, so it was hard to keep calm.</p><p>“You are part of my secret mutant project, Project ROX, so I call it myself. It stands for Resistance<br/>Occupancy Xenobiotic. You have been the sixth and most excellent test subject. It also occurs that<br/>Birkin has provided you with his mutant T-virus strain, which makes you the first completion of my<br/>project.” Wesker brushed off a section of the medical table and casually leaned against it, his tone<br/>almost controversial. “You are property of Umbrella which makes you a few ties connected to the<br/>company which I am planning to leave very soon now. Several years ago I was asked to... assist in<br/>the handling of some of their test subjects at the Umbrella Executive Training School, where I found<br/>you. Due to your excellent data, I decided to use you for my own future company goals. That being<br/>said...” He paused and reached for his sunglasses in his chest pocket. He continued monotonously<br/>by putting them on his nose. Trying to get through his speech as quickly as possible.<br/>“Now... you were kept into hyper-sleep for a quindecinnial today. Storing all of the various<br/>companies' previous and future data events, which make you, my dear, a very necessary aspect for<br/>my plans.” Wesker’s grin widened. “So I suggest that you co-operate by informing me about your<br/>precious memory.”<br/>Roxanne stared at him for a moment, speechless, her mind churning. Hyper-sleep, 15 years, secret<br/>mutant project...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>...and I am used as a brain weapon...</em>
</p><p><br/>She could hardly contain herself when processing her thoughts under his presence, pressuring her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>There won’t be any place for you to hide now Rox, reality or not, this man is full of himself, needless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>to say dangerous. Stand your grounds.</em>
</p><p><br/>She tried to get her heavy and painful body to shift. She locked her angry eyes with Wesker’s<br/>smiling face. “Are you insane? Do you think I am going to help you with whatever you are planning?<br/>You are arrogant to believe so.”<br/>Wesker shook his head slowly, acting as if Roxanne was a child. “Ah Six, you don’t understand;<br/>you don’t have a choice in the matter. See, if you refuse to cooperate, I will make your fresh living<br/>life hell, mentally and physically... until you give me what I want. And I always get what I want.”<br/>Roxanne could actually feel the blood drain from her face, feeling a sudden, vicious hatred for<br/>Wesker infusing every fiber of her being.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I’d better be dreaming. This -must- be a dream-!</em>
</p><p><br/>“You are bluffing, this can’t be happening,” she whispered and Wesker’s grin finally disappeared,<br/>his face slipping back into his calm expressionless self.<br/>“I am not,” he said coldly. “Try me and you will never see the real outside world apart from this<br/>very empty room.”<br/>For a moment, neither of them moved. The silence a palpable thing in the chill air. Her shoulder<br/>slumped. She had no choice, she wouldn’t risk anything now.</p><p>
  <em>Not yet, not in these conditions...</em>
</p><p><br/>Wesker nodded and reaches for his phone, in his manner – suddenly brisk and business-like.<br/>“There's a lot to talk about, quite rightly, but for now we need to get you fit after your long beauty<br/>sleep.”<br/>He dialed a number and calmly ordered someone over the phone. “Get her ready for training.”<br/>Wesker turned around and walked to the door, calling out over his shoulder, “Trust me Six. Do what<br/>I tell you, and there’s nothing to worry about.’’ There was the sound of the door opening and<br/>closing, and Wesker was gone.<br/>Roxanne still in bed was staring into the empty space where Wesker was, trying to find a way out of<br/>the threat. There wasn’t one. If this is true, for now, she was all alone, with no outside contact nor<br/>plan. Roxanne clenched her fists, knuckles whitening, and promised herself that when she’s ready,<br/>Wesker would pay for what he was doing, video game or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I would love to hear your thoughts on the story in the comments below. Enjoy! x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After reading the document on project ROX, that Wesker had left on purpose so she could get herself informed, Roxanne closed the files and carefully put them on the table next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A complete control freak…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her head to the side, still unable to fully move.  Roxanne closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool air that was hissing trough the medical room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Keep it together girl. This isn’t the time to wander. Get through the information one more time.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a long fifteen years, since the incubation of her body. And the only memories left were the ones they had provided her. Daughter of unknown parents, Umbrella had taken her in to experiment for her unlikely DNA. As if everywhere Umbrella was, Albert Wesker had been there first. He abducted her, greasing palms and covering tracks, making it impossible for them to know where she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One of the biggest medical research and pharmaceutical companies in this world (not to mention the primary income in Raccoon)</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s1">
    <em>the creator of experimental monsters in secret labs. Yet, they can’t track this man.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was well informed due to her obsession for <em>Resident Evil</em>. But this, along with all her memories throughout her life was a dream; they were injections of data during those years. It somehow managed to create a dream-world on its own inside her brain. Giving her full knowledge about what was happening and was about<em> to happen</em> in this world. She could feel that she was more awake than ever, her numb body informing her that she was immobile for a long time. Her <em>dream-world</em> being nothing more than a cloud floating over her. She felt alive, she felt reborn, she felt…<em>angry.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>My dad… my job, my life, they were never real… not even a bit. The only thing that was real was a fucking video game. They-…He took my life, and he is using me for his own dull projects. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if implanting her memory wasn’t enough, Wesker was not only using her as his living data stick. She was also injected with Birkin’s mutant T-virus strain. Which means that she would be stronger and faster than an average human. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can they do this?” She said softly to herself. “How do they sleep at night?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It’s like they can’t acknowledge that they are performing their experiments on human beings, on real people… </em>
  </span>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a sound of an opening door in the room, followed by some footsteps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roxanne felt her gorge rise into her throat. She swallowed it down, looking at the door… A strange man entered the room, she could see by his dark gaze that he was sizing her up. She gazed back at him impassibly, studying him in return. Black jeans, a nice shirt, running shoes. He also wore a holster with a nine-millimeter Beretta. He was tall and muscular, with a physique like a bodybuilder. He had short black hair and a piercing gaze that sparkled with intelligence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, follow me,” he said with a British accent, his words clipped and somehow polished. He took some small keys from his pocket, finally releasing her from the handcuffs. “Can you walk?” Roxanne nodded. “Working on it. And you are…?” His smile wider. “I’m Alex, your trainer,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roxanne felt some cool relief over her. At least the man wasn’t Wesker to spend time with, fine for her. There was a kind-of matter-of-fact openness about him that appealed to her, particularly with this situation going on. There was a moment of strained silence, while Roxanne was trying her best to get on her feet. Alex could see her legs shaken, and felt the need to give her his arm as support. They could hear her bones cracking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Shit, this doesn’t feel nice…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this pretty much sounds like a difficult challenge,” Alex said finally. “Let’s get you strong again if you are up to it…” He glared at his watch. It would take them a few hours to get her mobile again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am always up for a good challenge.” She forced herself to pay attention, fighting off the nagging, quiet pain that had settled over her legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I’ll get fit, study my situation, get some notes on Umbrella, perhaps of the virus itself-and then break out of these walls, get well away from this madness. It can’t happen soon enough.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><hr/><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Wesker, had decided to go into his main office outside the underground lab to do some further paperwork as a commander of S.T.A.R.S.  It had been a few weeks that he worked insanely amount of hours since he shifted his position to <span class="s3">S.T.A.R.S.</span>; the special forces unit of the <span class="s3">Raccoon City Police Department</span>. -<span class="s3">Umbrella</span>, for crisis management reasons of their illegal Bio Organic Weapons development, had many of its people working in the police department. Wesker became the leader of S.T.A.R.S. and he conducted all sorts of intelligence activities for Umbrella. As he continued to serve, he devised his own plans. He had to remind himself to sleep once in a while between work, so he could keep up with his intellectual effort and focus. And it was paying off, everything was going according to plan, at last, his opportunity knocked. He leaned back in his desk chair, pleased with himself for all he'd accomplished so far. Soon she will be on her knees in front of him, a powerful supplicant for him to do with as he wished. He looked through the window from his desk, the sun had come out and was reflecting against the building, creating a brilliant radiance, blinding in its perfection. Wesker grimaced, looking forward to their next meeting once she was back on her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And so he started working until the night…</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><hr/><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Roxanne stood in the great hall considering things: her possible future, her next move, the structural and psychological manipulations Wesker would do to her, how she should try to understand his evil intentions……She was smarter than him, due to all the information of her <em>dream-world</em>. She had all the advantage, more so; she had a laser-like eye when it came to reading people's personal environments.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She will need this chance to observe his natural tendencies and instincts before trying to alternate his life.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It can be that easy, can’t it? Work along for a while, without him knowing your intentions.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She must be prepared. Things would move quickly now; she saw today’s date in the R.O.X. files. If she remembers correctly; the mansion accident will take place in 114 days. And what will happen in the next few weeks would, to a degree, define her choices for some time to come. But first, she had some questions for him to answer… tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">It was all still so new, she was only starting to get used to the touch and smell of reality. </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Just like this extremely uncomfortable dress…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">After training, Alex visited Roxanne around the enormous luxury penthouse of Wesker. Alex said that she should meet him at 9 pm in the dining area. After that, he went away, home probably. She wished he could take her with him, far away from this maniac. Instead of that, Wesker had made sure she was dressed to please his eyes with this revealing piece of cloth.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Things could have been worst, for all, she’d known about him, he could as well have locked her up in his basement, physically torturing her until he would get the information he wanted. However, he made sure she had a nice looking room with a bathroom and no windows, located across his own bedroom. And yo top everything off, it looked like they were about to get a fancy dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She found this well-intended placed dress on her bed so she could wear it tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She rested her right hand on the doorknob, pressing with a gentle movement and swore to herself that no matter what it took, she was going to find out what was going on precisely. Whatever she'd been before, whatever she would be in the future, she had changed... and wouldn't be able to rest until she came out with a solution that held Wesker accountable for his actions.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesker could feel some of his stress ebbing away, tensions in his neck and back releasing, he was done for the night. He'd already sent the boys from the lab back home, he was alone.</p><p>E<em>xcept for…</em> </p><p>Wesker grinned.</p><p>He made sure that Alex brought the girl back after training. He ordered him to drop her off at his upper estate just two floors above the training facility. Showing her new room for the coming period and make sure she would join him for dinner. After a few moments, Wesker stood up and stretched, making his way through the elevator, he was about to catch up with one of his most intellectual newer bio-organic, he made sure that everything was planned for her tonight. </p><p>
  <em>Food, wine… and a red dress delivered in her room.</em>
</p><p>Wesker stepped into the grand foyer of the upper-ground house, he was one hallway away from their meeting point. He was pleasantly diverted from his own thoughts when he saw her around the corner.  There she was. Standing in the hall in a long, red dress, silky brown hair tied back from her pale, beautiful face. He adjusted his sunglasses and grinned. “Six,” Wesker said, surprised to find himself somewhat in awe now their moment was at hand. She looked human, delicate and helpless, but he knew better. He walked towards her and made sure to set aside the distaste between them, overpowering her. He took her hand, slowly kissing it, watching her blood-colored eyes following his actions. He mock-whispered as if telling her a secret. “The dress fits you like a glove. I think you might get me interested in this beautiful view. I would appreciate if you would join me for dinner, to discuss an alliance of sorts.” He wanted to impress her, to impress upon her how valuable she was for his project. He dropped her hand gently as he walked to open the door, his businessmen shoes sending muted echoes through the hall floor corridor. He had to focus, to keep his mind on what he would do to find out how she could willingly drop some information, even if he was exhausted, running on a minimum of sleep of an almost constant work routine that had followed him since the day he joined S.T.A.R.S. But he could not permit himself to lose his perspective, his objectivity may not be dulled by his lack of sleep…</p><p>
  <em>And hormones… </em>
</p><p>He forced himself not to think about his sexual activities as they reached the dining room, determined to be clear-headed for their meeting. The dim lights of the chandeliers above them seemed relaxed in the blazing evening light that filled the dining area. His penthouse building was a classic, if an unconventional, piece of architecture, lots of wooden dark tile and heavy concrete, also, it had many windows designed to catch the night sky. It was the kind you’d only ever seen in movies about rich people. It was decorated with expensive-looking art and had an inset fireplace at the far end, complete with a huge mirror hung over the well lit fire. The dining room walls were surrounding a long wooden table that seat ten, though it was only set for two people.  There was a vague smell in the air, a faint scent of a pleasant meal, something familiar. He walked to the table and pulled out a chair for Roxanne to sit. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously. ”I am presenting you a seat," he answered, annoyed by the question. Did she think he had no manners at all? She frowned and went to the chair. “I see your training helped. I am appreciative that Alex got you under good surveillance," he said while placing a napkin on her lap. “Starting from tomorrow you will train with him every day, 4 hours a day,” he said, stepping back so he could to his own seat.  Wesker was planning to get her strong, though Umbrella hadn't managed to locate his exact whereabouts, he wanted her to be in shape so she could join him in future missions and destroy Umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>Roxanne placed her hands on the napkin and did her best to let her frustration go, aware that allowing herself to carry all her thoughts and emotions might make her hesitate at some crucial moment. Like a soldier at war, she couldn't afford to humanize the enemy... although she had no doubts as to who the real enemy was, and she hoped fervently that Wesker and Umbrella would burn in hell for what they’re doing. Roxanne tried to relax, suddenly feeling very tired and very old, her emotions spent, and her body exhausted from her training with Alex. And apparently she’ll have to do it every day. She stared at the well-dressed table, absently wondering how he was doing. Roxanne only nodded, her expression dead serious. She looked up to him as he continued “Thank you, seriously for joining me for dinner tonight, now let’s eat.” He removed the large cloche from the metal tray that was placed between them. It revealed a delicious Sushi buffet. Roxanne startled at the fancy dish. Wesker took her plate to serve her a portion of the meal, before taking his own. Roxanne sighed. Just when she'd decided he was a total asshole, he decided to be nice.</p><p>
  <em>He wants to play Mr. Nice Guy, let him. Appeal to his ego. </em>
</p><p>“Now…” He starts “You might already know who I am. I represent my own company who has long admired your evolution, and have been eagerly awaiting your… return.”</p><p>She watched him, head tilted slightly, her back straight and stiff. Observing his little speech. </p><p>"And may I add that it's a personal honor to finally meet you," Wesker said sincerely. "My employers told me that you will recover quickly with your genetic material, the very first foundation of the mutant t virus. Together with all data implants, it created you to be the culmination of genius. You are powerful and brilliant, you are also a twenty-one-year-old girl who had spent fifteen of those years sleeping. You probably don't even understand your powers yet, but it wouldn't be long now if you are doing what’s being told. Allow me to burn your memories deep in my mind. Enlighten me with what you know.” </p><p>She waited to see if he was finished and simply said. ”Sure"  Roxanne was studying him through narrowed eyes. She could tell that he hated this diplomatic shit, he was terrible at it.</p><p>She knew that will happen in a few weeks; the mansion incident in the Arklay Mountains. Albert Wesker will lose his soul to someone new at the price of his life, someone as nasty and amoral as Umbrella  - someone who was perfectly willing to kill for whatever it was they wanted, for anything that Umbrella will have. Roxanne was thinking, making sure to give away what was necessary. Albert Wesker was a precise and intellectual man, among other things. A soldier. A researcher. A sociopath. She knew that Wesker's loyalties lay with Wesker, it always had.</p><p>
  <em>Careful…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>